


Worth the Wait

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: She was dating someone else but all he has to do it wait...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecarojas07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecarojas07/gifts).



By the age of sixteen, Damian had given up at any chance of love or more specifically a happy future. People might say that he is being a dramatic brat, of course never to his face, but he couldn’t help but feel down. 

A girl…

No, Marinette wasn’t just any girl she was the girl, the one he wanted to be his everything was currently dating someone who didn’t deserve her, yet he didn’t deserve either so who is he to judge. No one deserved her.

It was the worste week of his life to watch them together, he hated that they could’ve been together had he not hesitated.

The pain didn’t last as long as he expected though, he was fighting an akuma. He had to watch them flirt even here and he hated it. That’s how his mistake befell him, he was too distracted watching them, he didn’t see the beam being shot his way and by the time he noticed it had been too late, everything went dark.

He woke up again surrounded by white lights, he was floating in the air somehow, at this point it’s almost normal so he doesn’t question it. He tries to look around but before he can move his eyes they’re drawn to a scene in front of him. 

It looked like a Christmas morning of all things, he scoffed, he never practically enjoyed Christmas. He was going to ignore the scene until he noticed movement, three dark hair children run into the scene. There is a chuckle and a giggle from somewhere out of sight, the giggle he automatically recognizes. He would recognize the giggle anywhere, it haunts his dreams. He then sees something that he would’ve choked on food if he had been eating food, there stood what looked like an older him and an older Marinette. They were wrapped in an embrace, lovingly looking at the three dark-haired children in front of them.

He was drawn back to reality by the pink Miraculous cure wrapping around him. He got a worried glance from Ladybug.

“Are you ok?” She asks as Chat tried to drag her away.

He couldn’t look at her without thinking of what he saw, his face flushes as he responds at her back. “Yeah, just fantastic.”

He wouldn’t see her in suit again for three days, she approached him during his solo patrol. “Hey, are you ok? I was kind of dragged away before I could check,” Ladybug says, taking a seat beside him.

“Yeah, it was weird,” Robin pauses, looking away from the city of lights to look at a sight more beautiful.

“What was weird?” Ladybug asks the lights shining in her eyes or Marinette was blessed by the gods to have that sparkly of eyes.

“What was the akuma's powers?” Robin says, quickly averting his eyes.

“To show people their future’s?”

“It’s not what we desire more?” Robin asked.

“Nope definitely not,” Ladybug says with a giggle. “Why was your future good?”

“The best. She’s totally worth the wait”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, @rebecarojas07 for the prompt, I know it’s not exactly what you recommended but I hope you enjoy it


End file.
